El príncipe mono
by MARIATHEIA
Summary: Descripción dentro de la historia


EL PRÍNCIPE MONO Un príncipe cruel y sin sentimientos al que solo le importa su trono es convertido en mono por un hado que decide darle una lección de lo que realmente importa en esté mundo. Personajes pertenecientes a Akira Toriyama yo solo los uso de entretenimiento de fans para fans. Espero y esto les gusté ya lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo pero no me había llegado la inspiración para hacerlo hasta ahora, en fin está historia es de mí shipp favorito de Dragon Ball de todos los tiempos VegetaXBulma, que lo disfruten.

###  
En el reino de Zadala donde el caos, la corrupción y la maldad reinan, un joven príncipe y su mejor amigo Goku se encontraban de cacería.  
Goku: Vegeta ¿Visté a donde corrió el venado?  
Vegeta: No Kakarotto, pero no debe estar muy lejos.  
En ese momento el príncipe alzó la vista y vio al animal herido buscando una forma de cruzar el río, el príncipe sonrió maliciosamente y apuntó su ballesta al animalito aterrado, disparo y el venado cayo.  
Goku: Buen disparo su majestad.  
Vegeta: Ese animal lucirá bien en mi sala de trofeos, y como siempre la carne será para ti Kakarotto.  
¿?: Ya basta, matar a un animal indefenso es una acción ruin y cobarde en especial si no tienes la necesidad.  
Vegeta: ¡¿Quién eres? Muestra té!  
¿?: ¡Soy el ser que protege este bosque y tu pueblo lo a estado destruyendo sin razón y ahora viene el único sujeto que no tiene porque cazar aquí solo para quitarle la vida a un inocente venado que no le había hecho nada!  
Vegeta: Basta de charlar y muestra te.

En cuanto el joven príncipe término de hablar apareció delante de sus ojos un ser de tez lila, ojos negros, ropa extraña y cabello blanquecino.

¿?: Mi nombre es Shin, soy un aprendíz de hado supremo, y como es evidente que no sabes lo que es importante en la vida te lo tendré que mostrar.  
Vegeta: ¿Como? Anotándolo en un papelito.  
Goku: Vegeta, no creó que sea buena idea hacerlo enfadar.  
Shin: Convertus simos at amour prime.

Una vez que el extraño ser término de decir ese conjuro al príncipe le empezó a salir pelo y se encogió al tamaño de un mono, en poco tiempo el gallardo príncipe Vegeta se convirtió en un pequeño mono color café con brillantes ojos rojos y unos colmillos que asustarían hasta al más valiente.

Vegeta: (Enojado) ¡¿Qué me hiciste insecto?!  
Shin: Solo te eh convertido en un pequeño y algo aterrador mono.  
Vegeta: (Furioso) ¡Devuelveme mi apariencia insecto o te irás al calabozo hasta que piense cual de todas las formas de ejecutar es la más dolorosa!  
Shin: Lamento decírtelo, pero la única forma de que vuelvas a tu forma normal es que una doncella de corazón puro se enamoré de ti y tu de ella, en su primer beso volveras a la normalidad.

Decía con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro tal vez esta lección haga que el joven heredero al trono decida gobernar con compasión y misericordia desdé la pequeña hormiga hasta el veloz venado.

Shin: Bueno esperó que de esto obtengas una lección...

De la nada se escuchó una voz que parecía de un anciano.

¿?: ¡Muchacho! ¿Dónde éstas? Necesitó que me quites los callos de los pies.  
Shin: ¡Ya voy antepasado! :'v

En ese instante el ser desapareció dejando tanto a Goku como a Vegeta sorprendidos.

Goku: Vegeta ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Aquí no existen doncellas de corazón puro y la verdad para que una de corazón puro se enamoré de ti hará falta un milagro.  
Vegeta: Kakarotto existe una solución más simple solo tenemos que ir a mi palacio y que el hechicero real me vuelva a la normalidad.  
Goku: Wuaw Vegeta eres realmente inteligente.

Así el príncipe Vegeta y su mejor amigo Goku se dirigieron devuelta al palacio de Veggita la capital de Zadala, ambos tuvieron que ingeniárselas para que el pueblo no viera al príncipe Vegeta, no era solo el tema de que se convertiría en la burla de su propio país sino, que si sus súbditos lo veían así al confundirlo con un mono intentarían comérselo.

Lograron llegar a salvo a palacio pero aún tenía que encontrar al hechicero real entre todas las habitaciones ya que nunca estaba en su taller, debido al hecho de que le daba clases a su hijo adoptivo de hechicería basada en los elementos.

Mientras buscaban al hechicero se toparon con el hermanito del príncipe Vegeta, el príncipe Kiabe, este era todo lo contrario a su hermano mayor era gentil y siempre actuaba humilde.

Kiabe: Hola Goku, de casualidad ¿Nó haz visto a mi hermano Vegeta?  
Goku: Bueno paso algo en el bosque, Veg... ¡Ah!

No pudo terminar ya que Vegeta oculto en una chaqueta que le había prestado a Goku lo mordió, para que no le comentará a Kiabe su estado.

Kiabe: (Preocupado) Goku éstas bien ¿Te llevó con el doctor Kaio-Sama? Goku: (Adolorido) Estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
Kiabe: Si tu lo dices.  
Goku: Cierto, ¿Sabés donde se encuentra el hechicero real?  
Kiabe: El señor Wiss se encuentra en el jardín trasero del palacio.  
Goku: Grasias Kiabe iré enseguida.  
Kiabe: ¡Espera Goku no me haz dicho donde está mi hermano!

Pero Goku se escontraba muy lejos para que el joven príncipe pudiera ser oído. El amigo del príncipe corría tan rápido como podía para llegar con el hechicero antes que algo más pasará, por suerte el destino estuvo a su favor.

Wiss: Ahora agrega los pétalos de rosa amarilla y mezcla los con el resto de la poción y no olvides poner tu corazón en ello.  
¿?: Está bien papá.  
Wiss: Recuerda las pócimas de amor pueden convertirse en las armas más peligrosas del universo conocido especialmente si no tienes precaución.  
¿?: (Terminando de mezclarla) ¿Así está bien?  
Wiss: Te quedó perfecto Bills.  
Bills: Grasias papá y por cierto como se usa.  
Wiss: Te pones un poco a los lados del cuello por donde se une con la cabeza y cuando tu alma gemela se acerque quedará perdidamente enamorada de ti.  
Bills: Y puedo ponerme un poco.  
Wiss: Preferiría que no, si te pusieras una gota de más podrías terminar siendo perseguido por todos los hombres del reino, como le pasó a tu primo hace unos días.  
Bills: Pobre de ese zorro con exceso de colas, casi le dieron violín. XD Wiss: No debes burlarte de nadie en especial de tus primos.  
Bills: Perdón papá.  
Wiss: Aún tienes ese problema de disciplina.

De la nada se escuchó aún chico no tan inteligente (porque se cayó de cabeza cuando era un bebé) gritando.

Goku: ¡Señor Wiss necesitó ayuda es urgente!  
Wiss: Espero no me pidas otro hechizo para hacerte inteligente para aprobar el siguiente examen de matemáticas.  
Goku: No se trata de eso esta vez, es Vegeta.  
Wiss: ¿Qué le pasá al príncipe?  
Goku: Esto.

El joven azabache sacó al ahora príncipe mono de la chaqueta, Wiss examinó al mono mientras Bills no entendía que tenía que ver ese mono con el príncipe.

Wiss: (Sorprendido) ¡Oh cielos, ¿Qué le paso al príncipe?!  
Goku: Un hado lo convirtió en un mono porque mató un venado.  
Wiss: Bueno los hados son así de exagerados.  
Vegeta: ¿Puedes devolverme a la normalidad?  
Wiss: Por supuesto, ¿Qué hechicero real sería si no pudiese revertir los hechizos de un simple hado?  
Vegeta: Perfecto, te ordenó que lo reviertas.  
Wiss: Enseguida, Goku pon al príncipe en el suelo.  
Goku: Ok (coloca a Vegeta en el suelo)  
Wiss: (Inserten voz de hechicería) Reversus returnos revolvus resulvus hilo halio redux rebuquio.

Un halo de luz cubrió al príncipe Vegeta por completo pero al desvanecerse el príncipe seguía siendo un mono.

Wiss: ¿Pero qué? Se supone que ese hechizo es para deshacer la magia de hadas y hados.  
Goku: Los hados supremos califican.  
Wiss: Un hado supremo hechizo al príncipe.  
Vegeta: Sí ¿Acaso eso es importante?  
Wiss: Señor un hado supremo tiene una magia demasiado poderosa para revocarla, lo que sea para que lo hechizo tendrá que hacerlo.  
Goku: Chalé Vegeta tendrás que encontrar a una doncella de corazón puro.  
Bills: Entonces como le harán.  
Wiss: Esto tenemos que hablarlo con el rey.

Dicho eso todos fueron al salón del trono donde el rey estaba frustrado de que su hijo mayor el heredero al trono no apareciera.

Rey: Kiabe, ¿Sabés porque quiero hablar con tu hermano?  
Kiabe: No padre.  
Rey: Verás...

Pero el rey no término de hablar porque fue interrumpido por el hechicero real que entró al salón del trono sin siquiera anunciarse.

Wiss: Su majestad temo ser el portador de malas noticias...  
Rey: (Interrumpiendo) Wiss no vez que estoy ocupado, ya sabés que cualquier asunto del reino puede esperar.  
Wiss: Señor es el príncipe Vegeta.  
Rey: ¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo?  
Wiss: Fue hechizado por un hado supremo y para revertirlo necesita enamorarse de una doncella de corazón puro y ella de él.  
Rey: ¡¿Qué?!  
Wiss: Mirelo usted, pasa Goku.

El mejor amigo de Vegeta e hijo del consejero del rey paso por la puerta cargando un mono, Bardock quien había permanecido callado hasta ese momento habló.

Bardock: Hijo... El príncipe.  
Goku: Papá, debes de estar confundido lo sé pero respira hondo y relajate si yo no hubiera estado ahí tampoco lo hubiera entendido.  
Bardock: Grasias hijo fue un buen consejo, un segundo ¡Me acabas de dar un buen consejo!  
Kiabe: Eso es impresionante pero mi hermano fue convertido en mono.  
Rey: ¿Donde encontraremos una doncella de corazón puro?  
Bills: A la única que conozco así es a la princesa del reino Capsule.  
Rey: ¿Encerio es la única?  
Bardock: También esta la hija del herrero.  
Rey: Es cierto.  
Kiabe: Diganme que hablan de Caulifla.  
Bardock: No hablamos de Kale.

El príncipe Vegeta al ver el rostro de su pequeño hermano supo que sentía algo por la hija más joven del herrero e hizo la única cosa noble por su hermano.

Vegeta: Nunca me enamoraría de esa insecta, prefiero buscar en otros reinos antes que buscar el amor con alguien que ni siquiera se quiere a si misma.  
Rey: Está bien Vegeta pero no podrás volver al reino hasta que vuelvas a ser digno del trono.  
Vegeta: Bien.

Y así el príncipe fue exiliado de su propio reino, con el consejo de Bills se dirigió al reino Capsule ya que tal vez ahí pueda encontrar el amor.

Pasaron los días y Vegeta se había asentado en un gran árbol junto a un estanque de agua cristalina, esperando por una doncella.

¿?: Vamos Bulma dame otra oportunidad.  
Bulma: (Enojada) ¡Para que me vuelvas a engañar! Jamás.  
¿?: Pero...  
Bulma: No quiero saber nada de ti Yamchá.

La riña duro alrededor de cinco minutos más, por lo que Vegeta alcanzó a escuchar el tal Yamchá había engañado a la tal Bulma con una princesa de un reino vecino y ahora Yamchá quería otra oportunidad. Una vez acabada la riña de la ex-pareja la joven se dirigió al estanque, Vegeta la contemplo desde una rama y lo que veía lo dejó atónito, era la mujer más hermosa que pudiera ver las mujeres de su país eran demasiado parecidas pero ella era diferente, hubiera observado por horas a la bella mujer de no haber notado que estaba llorando.

Vegeta: (Tono gentil) No llores ese sujeto no merece que llores por el.  
Bulma: (Sorprendida) ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?

Sin darse cuenta el príncipe convertido en mono había hablado, no entendía el porque de ese sentimiento que le empezaba a brotar y hablarle con ese tono, esto sería de lo que ese hado supremo le había hecho.

Vegeta: Solo soy un mono solitario que decidió hacer su hogar en este árbol.

La princesa mira al mono bajando de manera torpe el árbol.

Bulma: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Supongo que escuchaste todo lo que paso.  
Vegeta: (Limpiándole las lágrimas) Así es y por lo que escuché ese tipo no merece ni una de tus lágrimas.  
Bulma: Grasias y por cierto soy Bulma.  
Vegeta: Mi nombre es Vegeta.

Continuaron hablando por largo rato, conociéndose Vegeta mencionó su gusto por el combate y la guerra mientras que Bulma prefería las ciencias y el arte, aunque eran tan diferentes empezó a brotar algo una amistad. La joven miro el cielo y se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a oscurecer.

Bulma: Cielos se esta haciendo tarde.  
Vegeta: Supongo que tienes que volver a tu casa.  
Bulma: Si, pero mañana vendré a visitarte, hasta mañana Vegeta.  
Vegeta: Hasta mañana Bulma.

Y así pasaron los días, el príncipe Vegeta era visitado por la princesa del reino Capsule, platicaban y comían juntos con el tiempo el joven príncipe convertido en mono empezó a enamorarse de aquella chica, mientras Bulma no entendía como había llegado a enamorarse de un mono. En un momento Vegeta le preguntó a Bulma si quería dar un paseo alrededor del estanque, Bulma aceptó con gusto.

Vegeta: Sabés la vida es extraña, porque hace menos de un mes era un joven malvado y sin sentimientos, pero tu cambiaste eso.  
Bulma: ¿Encerio? Vegeta: Así es y me preguntaba si tu, quisieras ser mi esposa.  
Bulma: Vegeta yo...

La princesa pensó su respuesta un poco, después de todo lo que escuchó decir a Vegeta le decía que realmente no era un mono sino un chico posiblemente de su edad que fue hechizado y había que agregar que el no sabía de su título.

Vegeta: Entiendo si no quieres casarte con alguien como yo.

Decía cabizbajo y algo triste.

Bulma: Vegeta, te amo y me casaré contigo, pero debes saber que soy la princesa de este reino.  
Vegeta: Creí que tendría que ser el único en confesar algo.  
Bulma: (Confundida) ¿A qué te refieres?  
Vegeta: Yo también soy un príncipe.

Y dicho eso de un salto beso a la princesa Bulma de una forma romántica, mientras un halo de luz lo cubría y lo devolvía a ser el gallardo príncipe que fue. Al terminar el beso ambos se miraron, Bulma estaba sorprendida de que el pequeño mono que había conocido ahora fuese un apuesto y atractivo príncipe.

Vegeta: Soy Vegeta príncipe heredero del reino de Zadala.  
Bulma: Vegeta...

Pero fue interrumpida por otro beso, Bulma llevó a Vegeta a su castillo donde lo presentó a sus padres, quienes felices por la noticia hicieron una gran fiesta donde asistieron todos incluso la nobleza del reino de Zadala, Vegeta se reencontró con su padre y su hermano quien lo felicitó por su prometida, y Vegeta felicitó a su hermano ya que notó que en su ausencia había logrado enamorar a la hija más joven del herrero Kale.

Un par de semanas después el príncipe Vegeta y la princesa Bulma se casaron y fueron felices para siempre.

El Fin

Esperó les aiga gustado en especial a (redoble de tambores) brolyvanhellsin espero que te halla gustado y se que no es lo que te prometí, pero en está casa en la que vivo casi no hay paz y tranquilidad que es lo que necesito para escribir. Dejen reviews y si les gusto tengo otras historias como estas y muchas planeadas pero como dije en otras historias no tengo internet y casi no puedo ponerle saldo al teléfono. 


End file.
